02 December 1994
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1994-12-02 ; Comments *A two hour twenty-one minute recording of a three hour show is available, plus the odd track. *Tracks marked § are not included on either recording. Details taken from Lorcan’s tracklisting database . Sessions *None. The show does include Hole recorded at the Reading festival on 1994-08-26. Tracklisting *Aphrodite: Sub Groove (12 inch ) Aphrodite *Mazey Fade: Milk White Cripple (7 inch ) Domino :: (JP: ‘A moment or two of guitar frenzy for you..’) *Guided By Voices: Off The Floor (7 inch - The Grand Hour ) Scat Records *Prophets Of Da City: Here We Go (CD - Age Of Truth ) Tusk Music *Willie Nelson: Touch Me (LP - Hello Walls) Sunset Records *Supergrass: Man Sized Rooster (7 inch ) Backbeat *Black Star Liner: Harmon Harroot (12 inch - Smoke The Prophets EP ) Soundclash *Jessamine: Secret (LP – Jessamine ) Kranky :: (After playing the Jessamine song for a few seconds. JP: ‘I’ll try that at a different speed I think.’ And then slows the LP to 33 1/3.) :: (10:30 news) *Jungian Archetype: Untitled (12 inch – Gravitonpolarisation ) Reference Analogue Audio *Hole in concert. Recorded at The Reading Festival on 26 August 1994. #Plump #Beautiful Son #Miss World (tape flip) #Jennifer's Body #Asking For It #Gutless #Pee Girl #Babies #Credit In The Straight World #Teenage Whore #Doll Parts #Violet #I Will Always Stay *Danny Breaks: Firin' Line (Origin Unknown Sound F.X. Mix) (12 inch - Droppin Science Volume 3 [Remix]) Droppin’ Science *Clean: Late Last Night (7 inch ) Dark Beloved Cloud :: (11:30 news) *Knights Of The Occasional Table: Eden (12 inch ) Middle Earth Recordings :: (tape flip) *Desert Storm: New Trition (CD - Hey Drag City ) Domino *Billy Whizz: Dr Potter’s Asthma Relief (7 inch - Punk Rocket EP ) Kooky Curio *Coda: Onslaught (12 inch - The Ultimate Connections EP ) MMR Productions *Ramleh: Blind Alley Return Trip (CD – Homeless ) Freek Records :: (JP: ‘Our highly training engineering staff claim to have spotted an Andrew Lloyd Webber song in the middle of that. I never thought anybody else would recognise it.’) *Primal Scream: Crystal Crescent (12 inch ) Creation Records :: (Phone call with Tim Ward from Elevate) *Papa Noël Et Le Duo Incomparable: Bebe Dady (CD - Haute Tension) Les Mampoko’s Prod *Barbed: LFK (CD – Barbed ) These Records $''' *Fall: Pinball Machine (LP - Seminal Live ) Beggars Banquet *Sulphur Surfer Vs Interr-Ference: Untitled 2 track 2 (12 inch – Acid Planet 8 ) Acid Panet *Tuscadero: Mt Pleasant (7 inch ) Teenbeat *Little Rollers: What Am I Gonna Do? (10 inch - Little Rollers Vol 1 ) Little Rollers ::(End of recording) *Beatnik Filmstars: New Improved Formula (CD - Astronaut House ) La-Di-Da Productions § *Monkhouse: ‘What D’ Ya Mean (7 inch ) Damaged Goods § *Beverley Hills 803803: '''Unknown (7 inch ) Acid Planet § *Statics: Jellystone National Park (LP - Rat City ) Rip Off Records $''' *Aurlus Mabele: Tata Mamina (CD - Generation Wachiwa Encai) Jimmy’s Production § *Boris The Sprinkler: Male Model (7 inch ) Bulge Records § *Tarnation: Big O Motel (LP – I’ll Give You Something To Cry About ) Nuf Sed § *Effective Force: My Time Is Yours End Amen (12 inch - My Time Is Yours ) MFS § *Tracks marked '''$ available on File 2 File ;Name *1) Peel Show 1994-12-02 (incomplete) *2) best of peel vol 75 part 2 (with introductions) ;Length *1) 2:21:00 (from 0:00:17) *2) 0:46:50 (19:24-23:08) (from 21:28 unique) ;Other *Thanks to Lorcan and his database for help in putting this tracklisting together. *2) Shared via Peel Mailing List. Many thanks to Mike. Best Of Peel Vol 75 ;Available * 1) Mooo * 2) Mooo Category:1994 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Unknown Category:Wrong Speed Moment Category:Isector